Inoculate The Innocuous
by risokura
Summary: 50 sentences challenge. AxelRoxas.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Inoculate The Innocuous**  
_Axel/Roxas. 50 prompts._

**#01 – Ring**

He slips a simple silver ring over his black clad hand and presses a kiss against his temple, "Always remember."

**#02 – Hero**

His other half is a hero for vanquishing the darkness that sought him out, but he feels an ache for something—someone—in the place where his heart would have been.

**#03 – Memory  
****  
**The first time they met, he remembers the flames that curled and flickered in front of his face and that devilish grin, "The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

**#04 - Box**

When he returns from a mission on a late night, Axel stumbles into his room and presents Roxas with a small delicate, porcelain box that emits soft calming music when it opens, "For when I'm not here." Is all he offers as an explanation and then leaves.

**#05 - Run**

They run, side by side through the darkness that is closing in on them from all sides.

**#06 - Hurricane**

Roxas learns that Axel is a force to be reckoned with when provoked, and knows to steer clear when all hell breaks loose.

**#07 - Wings**

He believes that one day he'll have to walk away from all of this, and knows that he will have to hurt someone who cares about him in the very end.

**#08 - Cold**

He looks warily at the crackling flame that appears next to his face, warming it and looks up at the malachite eyes that are illuminated by its glow, "We'll make it."

**#09 - Red**

The first time they fuck—because that's what Axel calls it—Roxas learns that that's Axel's natural hair color.

**#10 – Drink**

Axel learns that there's something Roxas can't do—hold his liquor all to well—for the younger Nobody is all over him that night, murmuring drunken confessions of love and adoration.

**#11 - Midnight**

He doesn't like to sleep, so Axel checks up on him at midnight to coerce him into going to bed at a proper time because they are being sent on another mission in the morning.

**#12 - Temptation**

Axel is like a forbidden fruit, Roxas knows he shouldn't have him but ends up in his bed every night regardless.

**#13 - View**

Axel has learned to appreciate the sight of Roxas arching his back off the bed, as his thrusts match the rhythms of the moans the blonde underneath him is emitting.

**#14 - Music**

They make music, the dull thumps of the rocking bed and the sounds of their moans and gasps echoing becoming the symphony of the night.

**#15 - Silk**

Roxas rubs the materials against his fingers and looks up at Axel questioningly to which he answers, "Think about it, it might come in handy for a variety of things."

**#16 - Cover**

He's there in front of him, chakrams spinning madly and a feral look on his face, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

**#17 - Promise**

Axel watches Roxas gathered with the children that he calls his _friends _and snarls angrily to himself as he remembers a promise that they made in the not so distant past.

**#18 - Dream**

Roxas has nightmares that send him into fits of thrashing wildly about in his bed, but when Axel's there at his side, pinning him down to the bed and whispering calmly into his ear, it's only then that he eases down and knows that it was just a dream.

**#19 – Candle**  
He appears at Axel's side with a small candle as his own light and the red head willingly pulls his sheets back to let him sleep with him for the night.

**#20 - Talent**

It takes talent to push Roxas's buttons, and Axel is a master of it.

**#21 - Silence**

He comes back to Roxas with a unsightly gash under one of his cheeks, and stays silent as Roxas mutters about how stupid he is when he dresses his wounds.

**#22 - Journey**

The stories they would tell of the places they had been would never be able to fill all the pages of just one book.

**#23 - Fire**

Axel was undoubtedly a pyromaniac in his past life, Roxas confirms, when he enters the library one morning to find the entire west wing burned and charred beyond all recognition.

**#24 - Strength**

They draw strength from each other because it's the only thing they have to keep going.

**#25 - Mask**

It has taken sometime to break down the walls that Roxas holds up, and when he succeeds in doing it, Axel is still not satisfied.

**#26 – Ice  
****  
**Sometimes Axel refers to Roxas as his ice, the one thing that may be able to diminish his fire.

**#27 – Fall**

His hands wrap around Roxas's arms, preventing the younger nobody from falling to his demise, but even in the face of adversary Axel is his usual cocky self with that all to familiar smirk on his face.

**#28 – Forgotten**

They spend hours trying to recall what their past selves were like, and in the end decide that it's better off not remembering.

**#29 – Dance**

Over the loud thumping of the trashy music; Axel extends his hand out to Roxas, and smirks, "In a past life perhaps, and maybe under different circumstances, I think this would be referred to as asking you to dance."

**#30 – Body**

He's housing fire in his body, and when Axel goes to touch him, Roxas can feel the searing flames seep into his skin, leaving him with invisible burns naked to his eyes.

**#31 – Sacred**

Axel becomes bored with Xemnas prattling on about hearts and moons and sacred objects so he takes to mimicking him when the elder is not looking and grins when he sees Roxas beside him trying not to laugh.

**#32 – Farewells**

In Sora's body he can only watch helplessly as Axel fades in front of his eyes, never realizing that Roxas was watching him the entire time.

**#33 – World**

They visit many worlds and see many things, but Roxas will never admit he only went because Axel was by his side.

**#34 – Formal**

Roxas often comments on Axel's lack of formality when greeting people to which Axel counters that Roxas is just uptight.

**#35 – Fever**

Roxas often wonders if it's possible for Axel's temperature to get any hotter than it already is, and his suspicions are confirmed when Axel manages to break the thermometer Roxas stuck into his mouth.

**#36 – Laugh**

The first time he hears Roxas laugh, Axel feels, is like seeing the sun break over a new horizon in the early hours of the morning.

**#37 – Lies**

Roxas has memorized much of Axel's body language and knows exactly when he's telling the truth and when he's lying.

**#38 – Forever**

_Let's meet again in the next life_—Roxas held onto those words in hopes that they would somehow, or someday come true.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Axel realizes that Roxas likes to submerge himself in work so he takes extra care to distract the young Nobody in any possible way that he can to relieve him of stress when he feels overwhelmed.

**#40 – Whisper**

Roxas hates that Axel is able to reduce him to a stuttering school girl when he whispers inappropriately into his ear during Vexen's mission briefs.

**#41 – Wait**

"Sorry," Is the only apology Axel offers as he into Roxas's room late one night, the stench and death and burnt wood permeating off of his robes.

**#42 – Talk**

To Axel, Roxas's actions speak louder than his words.

**#43 – Search**

Axel feels as though he's losing his mind searching for someone that doesn't want to be found but her presses on knowing that it's the only thing that he's got to keep him going.

**#44 – Hope**

They decided that they only have each other and hope that it will be enough to keep them going before they reach the end.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Axel takes Roxas to see a lunar eclipse, but Roxas doesn't care about any of that but rather about the person that is sitting beside him watching the same view.

**#46 – Gravity**

There's no such thing as gravity for they seek to defy all boundaries that want to stagnate them.

**#47 – Highway**

They find that their battle is like an endless freeway of pain and deceit, it keeps on going no matter how hard they may fight.

**#48 – Unknown**

They headed into the darkness of the unknown, lights and flames burning endlessly.

**#49 – Lock**

Axel suggests—as Roxas clambers to hide under the sheets of his bed after being found in a compromising situation—that if he didn't want someone walking in on him, he should learn to lock his door.

**#50 – Breathe**

Axels exactly like an uncontrollable fire that Roxas allows to burn him, and smother and clog his lungs to the point where he can't breathe, but it's when he feels the most alive so he submits himself willingly to everything and anything that Axel does.


End file.
